During the lifetime of a device, it is often necessary to update various code components (e.g. code, file systems, etc.) that are stored in the device's memory. Devices generally employ various update technologies (hereinafter referred to as “update agents”) to update their code components. During an update, an update agent will retrieve the code component from a source zone in a device memory and perform various operations, such as writing, reading, and erasing, on the individual code elements that are stored in the memory blocks of the device's memory. The update agent might also add code or remove code from code components, thereby increasing or decreasing the size of a code component.
During an update, it is important that an update agent not corrupt other code components. For instance, it would be problematic if an update agent were to expand one code component into the space of another code component. Accordingly, devices partition their memories into static zones. Each component is provided with one or more static zones. If an update to a particular component occurs, the update agent will only read code elements from, and write code elements to, the memory blocks allocated to that particular code component. Similarly, if the update agent needs to expand the code component, the update agent will only write the additional elements to free blocks allocated to the component. This approach is inflexible, complicated, and does not optimize the data storage. Therefore, there is a need for dynamically updateable and moveable memory zones.